Dark Hosts
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: Within the world known as Heaven people live a perfect life and have everything they could every want. But some know the truth and they are the Fighters. Will the Fighters be able to save the people before it is to late? Yaoi, Mobiumshipping, Bakushipping, Castleshipping and more. rating might go up later
1. Chapter 1

Me: ...

Kara: idiot you should update your other stories first nit make a new one! (hits me on head)

Me: owww! meanie!

Kara: hmf

Lira: come on snow flake be happy little one is finally including me in a story

Kara: my name is not snow flake!

Me: i'm not that short am I? (starts to tear up)

Lira: (pulls me into a hug) of course not little one (starts to lean head close to my neck)

Kara: (pushes Lira away from me) Stupid she isn't a blood bag for you!

Me: yep Koru holds my heart

Kara: hmf I hate him to

Lira: fine I won't take your blood (pouts)

Me: (anime sweat drops) anyway to my new story idea, Kara disclaimer please

Kara: fine, Luna doesn't own anything except her OC's

Me: ^.^ to the story!

* * *

The air was crisp and the breeze was cold as the cold season approached quickly. In the town of Tengoku or Heaven as people called it a young boy hurried along with a cloak on covering his head and body making it impossible to recognize him. He ran quickly as he got into the smaller part of town that had long ago been abandoned. As he ran he accidently tripped and the bag he carried fell the items all over the street. Amethyst eyes shone as he quickly gathered all of the things pulling his cloak tightly he ran to the very edge of town where the was a broken down house that looked like it had been burnt by a fire.

The boy checked his surroundings until he was sure that the cost was clear and then entered the burnt house and came to a pile of ruble. Lifting the lose ruble that was surprisingly very light he moved them away so that the wooden floor was now visible. Silently he took some black ink from his carrying pouch and took some out writing these words on it;

パスを開いて、戻っフレア

Pasu o hiraite, modo~tsu furea

(translations; flare returning, open the path out.) (me: this will be explained later ^.^)

After he wrote this he quickly stepped back as the ink disappeared and a swirling portal was left in it's place. Immediately he jumped in with his bags and the portal closed behind him and the ruble moved back in place leavening no evidence anything had just happened.

The boy appeared in a completely white place as words appeared in the air in front of him; **For those who wish to enter you must answer a simple question, Tenshi and Akuma to who hate and two who wish two who die and only one will live which of them will live?**

'Seriously? I can't believe Yugi and all his riddles I mean seriously.' He rolled his eyes before looking strait at the words.

"Neither live and neither die for they were never even alive." He said and he was dropped into another room that had a simple podium on it. Moving over to it the screen suddenly came to life. Within seconds a virtual figure was standing in front of him.

"Welcome to the Sentō-ki (fighters) base what is your destination?" The voice was monotone. The boy sighed.

"I would like to go to sector 61." He said.

"Can I please have your code and name?" The virtual person looked at him.

"69132xlk, my name is Heba." He said tiredly and slightly yawned.

"Oh please excuse me Master Heba it is good for you to return please place anything you stole for the Sentō-ki on the left and the portal square on your right will take you strait to your room.

"Thanks." He yawned as he placed his stealing on the left square and then walked to the portal square which teleported him to his room.

After he arrived at his room he yawned once again throwing off his cloak to revile his tanned skin and tri colored spiked hair.

"Room sweet room." He was about to go to sleep when the door to his room opened. Looking up he saw Yugi his twin brother who looked exactly like him except he had pale skin and was slightly more innocent.

"Heba..." With the sadness in Yugi's voice Heba immediately sat up and looked at his little brother who was holding back tears.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Heba got up and pulled his twin into a comforting hug.

"We're alone now Heba." Yugi was crying hard as he held on to his brother like a life line.

"What do you mean Yugi? All the people in our underground city are safe and no one has found us." Heba was puzzled but still tried to comfort his twin.

"They took them!." Yugi burst into a new round of tears.

"Who Yugi?" Heba asked trying his best to sooth his brother.

"..." Yugi was trying to calm down.

"Jou, Malik and Ryou.." Yugi started crying harder and Heba froze in shock.

"No.. no no no! It's not possible why wasn't I there? They can't be gone!" Heba started to panic after hearing that their childhood friends who had helped them build Sentō-ki were gone.

"They are..." Yugi was looking at him with teary eyes.

"Who took them?" Heba asked.

"The HSS..." When thoughs words left Yugi's mouth Heba let go of his last hope that his friends were all right.

"O Ra no..." Heba's eyes widened in despair as he and Yugi collapsed on the floor both crying harder then they ever had in their life.

* * *

Me: good bad? should I continue?

Lira: I wasn't in it! (pouts)

Me: You will be in later on

Kara: hmf

Me: (sighs) I can't believe you two some times.

Lira: but I didn't do anything!

Me: (raises eyebrow) you killed all of my cats, tried to kill Yugi and Yuki over w=twenty times, ruined all of my plans to update and you didn't so anything?

Lira: oh I need to go now by little one! (runs away quickly.)

Me: I'm not little! Anyway,

Kara: please review follow and fav or she may not continue...

Me: Thank you for reading ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi everyone ^.^

Kara: what is wrong with you?

Me: Nothing Kar-chan

Kara: that's it your going to come with me.

Me: but! (gets dragged away with Kara)

Ryou: Luna doesn't own anything except her OC's

Rena: ...

Ryou: enjoy the story

* * *

One week everything had changed so much... he hung in the center of the room his eyes permanently closed for he no longer had the power to lift them. He would soon leave he knew that but it was useless to try and escape it had been his fault anything had happened, if he hadn't been so selfish this would never of happened no one would have been lost it was all his fault. His arms where chained above his head and his body was limp. He just hung there until he heard the door open and then close again. He was silent until he felt the sting of a whip against his bare blood covered back. He cried out.

"That's a good slave just keep making those noises and I might just take pity on you and stop." He could hear the smirk in the persons voice.

"Now since I will have to leave for a few days why don't I give you a present before we leave?" He whimpered as he heard footsteps going to the wall of the room before walking back toward him till they stopped behind him.

"Now before we do this we want to make sure you can't do anything now don't we?" He felt the person move forward until they were directly in front of him before tying a thick and uncomfortable fabric around his eyes even though the person knew he couldn't open them. Next the person put a gag in his mouth and stepped back behind him.

"Is my pet ready for his gift?" The voice hissed in his ear making him flitch. Then he felt cold sharp steal cut directly from his shoulder to his pants, he made a muffled scream of pain as the person made more cuts deeper into his skin until he felt blood seeping out of his back.

"Ah a no screaming my pet now lets get rid of you voice shall we?" The sinister tone in the persons voice made him try to get away only to receive another slash to his back as a hand came up to his throat and the person whispered words he could not understand.

"Mugen no shīru, watashi wa anata o yobi. (seal of the endless I call upon you) Shūryō-on,-kō to kibō (end sound light and hope) Kare wa subete no owaridearu tame (for he is the end of everything)" The person seemed happy as he felt her carve something into his chest and stomach."

_What was carved:_

純粋な悪

Junsuina aku

_Pure Evil_

* * *

Back to normal ROV-

Yugi cried as he lay in Heba's arms, they had been laying in bed for a few days and people were starting to worry but they sid everything was fine and put their best friend in charge for a while.

"Heba?" He found his voice was soft and seemed to be very fragile.

" Yes Yugi?" Hearing his brothers voice comforted him.

"Why did they take them Heba? Why do they take humans?" Yugi looked up at his brother with teary amethyst eyes and his brother rapped his arms around him.

" I don't know Yugi I don't know..." Heba said trying to comfort his younger sibling.

"Can you do something for me Heba?' He asked snuggling into his brothers warmth.

"What do you want me to do Yugi?" Heba asked holding his brother tightly.

'Make me a promise." He said.

"Anything Yugi."

"If they every capture me you won't come after me, these people need you Heba."

"What I couldn't Yugi! Your my twin, I can't just leave you if you are captured!" Heba said holding his brother more tightly.

"Please Heba just promise me that one thing please." Yugi looked at him pleadingly.

"But..."

"Please Heba."

"Fine but you won't every be caught I won't let you be caught."

"I trust you Heba, I always have." Yugi smiled up at his brother before falling into a comfortable sleep with Heba soon following.

Little did either know that that one promise would set off a series of events that would leave one of them dead.

* * *

Rena: ...

Ryou: thank you for reading please follow favorite and review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Kara: hello readers my hikari could not be here at the moment for complicated reasons.

Jenna: (looks up from planning a prank) you mean because you dragged her to a hospital and won't allow her to leave?

Kara: of course not I don't care about my hikari at all

Jenna: sure you don't

Jou: hurry up Jen we need to get this set up before Malik and Mari get back from training!

Jenna: sure (walks away with Jou)

Kara: hmf

Ryou: (appears out of nowhere) Luna doesn't own Yugioh she owns her OC's though.

Rena: ...

Ryou: please enjoy this chapter

* * *

Silently he hung there in the cold desolate room with a blindfold and gag along with what ever spell had been put on his throat making it so he couldn't make a sound. He didn't know how long it had been since the person had come in; his body was numb and his wrists were bare and bleeding. He heard the door creak and his body tensed but he couldn't really move since he had long ago lost feeling in his legs.

"Have you been good pet?" The sickeningly sweet voice made him flinch; when the person used this tone of voice it meant a whole lot of pain for him. Suddenly he felt a whip slash against his skin and his body flinched; the pain hurt his overly sensitive skin badly.

"Don't you know the rules pet?" Another slash that was strait over the other causing much pain.

"You should answer the question I ask you pet." More slashes each hurting more then the last after around twenty the person finally stopped.

"Ohh I forgot you can't speak can you?" There was an evil undertone laced into the person's voice.

"Okay so let's play a game."

'O god no...' Was his only thought. When they played games he was always in pain.

"So here are the rules pet, I will ask you a question you shake your head yes or no; if I a pleased with your answer and you answer fast enough then you get off free until you mess up. If you fail to meet either of these standards you will be punished." He heard a sick tone in their voice as they said the last part.

"So game start; Are you a Aku no supōn (spawn of evil)?" He has no idea so he shook his head no. He heard the crake of a whip on the floor.

"Wrong." The whip came down on his chest.

* * *

_Fighters underground base-_

Yugi had finally fallen asleep and Heba looked at his younger twin sibling. He stroked Yugi's hair and watched as his brother slept smiling as Yugi snuggled into the pillow. Suddenly he had his connection device ring; he picked it up.

**'Hello? Who is this?"** He** said into the device.**

**'This is main control there has been a breach in sector 8 and your help is needed immediately.' This woke Heba immediately.**

**'Okay I'm coming; put this base on full lock down I want no one getting injured. I'm going in alone.' **With that Heba ran from the room but he made sure to lock his bedroom so Yugi would be safe while he slept.

'How did they get in?' Was the question going through his mind as he finally made it to sector 8 only to stop dead in his tracks. The whole sector was trashed and no one was in sight and luckily it looked like no one was dead or hurt.

Cautiously he walked through the destroyed sector scanning it carefully for anything that could have breached the sector and made it look so bad. He heard a sound behind him and quickly spun around summoning his twin swords raised to attack. A young child stood there looking frightened and lost, he lowered his swords recognizing the child.

"Toro are you okay?" Heba asked and the child ran into his embrace crying,

"Shh Toro, where are you parents?" Heba comforted the child.

"They *hick* where wakking wen dar was a exposhin an wew got separated.." Toro was crying as Heba picked him up.

**'Main control teleport this child to sector 93 safe zone and find is parents.'**

**'Roger sir.' **The boy was teleported and Heba sighed.

"DIE!" The sound came from behind him and he dogged and saw a man with he symbol for the doctors.

"You!" Heba called his throwing knifes and threw them going through both the man's lungs.

"You will die for disturbing the base and harming innocent people with your sick experiments." Heba said; the man only grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Heba asked as the man started laughing even though he was dying.

"Because my mission is completed." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a distraction so that we could get our main target; you know the target is a perfect experiment." The man laughed one last time before he died from Heba stabbing him in the chest before realization shone in his eyes.

"Yugi!" Heba yelled running back towards his bedroom where he had left Yugi.

* * *

Kara: finally someone died (smiling insanely)

Rena: ...

Ryou: she says your annoying

Kara: at least I talk

Rena: ...

Ryou: she says at least she has a brain.

Kara: oh yah (runs at Rena)

Rena: (disappears)

Ryou: (sighs) please review follow and favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara: ... to much typing not enough killing...

Rena: ...

Ryou: (sighs) please update now..

Kara: fine, disclaimer

Ryou: Luna doesn't own yugioh

Kara: (starts to smirk) time to inflict pain!

Ryou: ... oh dear...

* * *

A body lay on a bed snuggling into the blanket his star shaped hair was flopped over and the pillow had fallen to the floor. The boy suddenly sat up and yawned cutely rubbing his eyes the blanket tangled around his body. Suddenly the doors burst open and the boy snapped his eyes open now fully awake.

"Heba!" He exclaimed in surprise as his brother ran to him checking over him.

"Are you okay Yugi? They didn't hurt you did they?" Heba finished checking him over looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Heba, why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused.

"Some people broke in there was a breach in the base ad I was worried about you." Heba seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Oh no; was anyone hurt Heba? Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Yugi shot the questions off quickly concerned for his brother.

"Don't worry i'm fine, the intruders where dealt with and everyone is safe." Heba assured him.

"Thank goodness." Yugi sighed in relief.

"Yah we got lucky this time." Heba looked at him finally completely calm.

"So who were they?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Heba questioned, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"You know what I mean Heba." Yugi rolled his eyes slightly at his brothers antics.

"Haha, you got me Yugi." Heba laughed then turned serious.

"It was the doctors, a collector from the looks of it." Heba said and Yugi gasped.

"Who did they come after?" Yugi asked hoping that they wouldn't come again.

"They where after some people from the system that were newer." Heba said.

"Where they unharmed?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry they are fine Yugi; nothing happened to them." Heba told him with a smile.

"Thank goodness; I don't know what we would do without you Heba... I only wish everyone was always okay..." Yugi thought back to Ryou, Malik and Jou letting a few tears fall down his face.

"Don't worry Yugi you will see them soon." Heba pulled Yugi into a hug and Yugi cuddled closer until his head processed the words.

"What do you me only me? What about you?" Yugi asked trying to pull away but Heba only pulled him closer.

"Oh don't worry I will be there to," Heba held him tighter and continued after Yugi snuggled even closer to him,"i'll be watching you suffer." His voice turned dark and Yugi felt something sharp stick into his back and he cryed out. Trying to pull away he recognized that Heba's grip had turned to steel and was crushing him. Suddenly he saw black at the edges of his vision.

"Why Heba?" Yugi whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, you truly will never know I will allow you to hate me, but can you?" Heba smirked down at Yug8i who was already unconscious.

* * *

Kara: there (smirks) I bet no one expected that.

Rena: ...

Ryou: but that is really evil I mean why?

Kara: ask Luna she wanted it to happen so I made it happen

Rena: ...

Ryou: Rena says Luna is still on a sugar high; oh Heba is coming to kill you for this...

Heba: (bursts in glaring at Kara) KARA!

Kara: i'm just going to go now.. (runs off)

Heba: (chases after her)

Rena: ...

Ryou: ( anime sweat drops) anyway Luna is sorry for this short chapter; please review follow and favorite, vote for this in the poll and it will be updated faster.


End file.
